Venganza o Amor
by Paulina RQ
Summary: trina ideo un plan para que Corey termine con su banda ¿A que persona utilizara para este plan?


**¿Cuál es tu plan?**

(En esta historia lo grojband/newmans tienen 15 años y Mina Trina y Nick tienen 17 años. Yo no soy dueño de grojband solo de algunos OC que tal vez aparezcan en unas historias)

Era un día soleado peaceville hasta que:

Minaaaaa! Se oyó gritar a Trina en ese instante llega mina

Si su excelencia dijo mina

Necesito que llames a tu hermana

¿Para qué? pregunto mina

Tu solo obedece dijo trina

Claro respondió mina

_**5 minutos después…**_

Carrie iba llegando a casa de trina cuando llamo por teléfono a mina avisándole que ya había llegado Mina le abrió la puerta a su hermana por suerte para trina su hermano había salido a tomar una malteada con sus de mas amigos e integrantes de grojband

Que pasa Carrie dijo Trina bueno aquí estoy para que me necesitan pregunto Carrie intrigada

Tengo entendido que eres una integrante de newmans

Si claro que lo soy

Muy bien entonces te diré mi plan hace unos días note que a Corey le interesas un poco

Espera que pregunto Carrie le gusto a ese idiota de tu hermano

Si es lo que estoy diciendo dahh bueno el punto es que le gustas a mí hermano

Espera Carrie interrumpió ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Bueno tal vez fue por que cuando duerme solo dice Carrie te amo Carrie o porque siempre te ve como baboso en la escuela o xq

Espera ya no me digas mas está claro

Bueno mi plan este quiero que hagas creer a mi hermano que te gusta

Queeee! Como puedo fingir que ese idiota cabeza de chorlito puede gustarme

Bueno si no quieres que grojband se desintegre está bien

Espera que lo que dijiste

Si no quieres que grojband se desintegre está bien

Y como seria eso pregunto Carrie

Fácil finges que te gusta Corey luego lo invitas a salir varias veces hasta que te pida que seas su novia y lo tú le dirás va ser NO así Corey no va seguir con su banda y nunca se saldrá de su depresión y así tendré el garaje para hacer fiestas e invitar al atractivo Nick Mallory

No sé si deberías hacer eso Carrie no es bueno jugar con los sentimientos de los demás dijo mina

Silencio mina dijo trina entonces aceptas le dijo a Carrie

Claro respondió Carrie pero cuando empezamos el plan

Hoy mismo respondió trina, cuando Corey llegue con su banda lo invitaras al cine y le darás tu numero para que te llame

Está bien respondió Carrie

_**20 minutos después….**_

Vamos Carrie ya llegaron dijo Trina

Está bien ay voy

Hola chicos dijo Carrie

Que haces tú aquí dijo laney

O necesito hablar con Riffin un minuto

Está bien dijo laney dejándola pasar

A solas dijo Carrie

Ok tranquila dijeron los gemelos kin y kon

Corey se quedo paralizado y algo sonrojado y respondió ya la oyeron quiere hablar a solas conmigo

Está bien todos se marcharon excepto trina y mina que los estaban espiando

Oye Riffin me preguntaba si querías ir a ver una película conmigo

uComo una c-cita dijo Corey algo nervioso

Claro como una cita

Oye se supone que tu y yo somos enemigos mortales dijo Corey

Si pero tal vez podríamos tratar de ser…. amigos no crees dijo Carrie con algo de dificultad

Está bien dijo Corey algo nervioso.

Bueno adiós Riffin

Adiós Beff

Puedes decirme Carrie

Que

Ya sabes si vamos a intentar ser amigos puedes decirme Carrie

Está bien y tu puedes decirme Corey

Ok adiós Corey, ahh casi se me olvida ten –ella le entrega un trozo de papel-llámame para quedar de acuerdo con lo de la cita ok

Si adiós Carrie dijo Corey algo sonrojado

Ella se dirigió a la puerta y se marcho mientras Corey subía a su habitación

_**Punto de vista de Corey…**_

Qué rayos fue eso, Carrie Beff me invito a salir con ella y a parte me dio su número de teléfono parece un sueño

La chica que me gusta me invita a salir gua eso es genial pero donde está su número me pregunte buscándolo como loco luego oí decir a trina de quien este número telefónico rápidamente corrí y vi a trina con el papel en la mano

Vaya así que es tuyo Corey me dijo

Si devuélvamelo le dije

Veamos de quien es de Carrie Beff tu enemiga supongo que no importara si lo destruyo me dijo

Nooo grite

Vaya así que gusta Carrie

No claro que no sabes si quieres destrúyelo meda igual dije pero por dentro rogaba que no lo hiciera

Sabes mejor ten para que lo rompo si te da igual ella me regreso el papel y me dirigí a mi habitación muy feliz de que trina no le hubiera hecho nada al papel que tenía el numero de Carrie y me decidí a enviar un mensaje

_**Punto de vista de Carrie…**_

Llegue a casa y me puse a pensar en el plan de trina de repente sonó mi teléfono y era un mensaje de Corey

_**Conversación:**_

Corey: hola Carrie con respecto a la cita me preguntaba si podía ser mañana

Carrie: si

Corey: bueno aque hora paso por ti

Carrie: que te parece alas 3:20

Corey: está bien bye Carrie

Carrie: adiós Corey

(Fin de la conversación)

Gua no puede ser que vaya a salir con Corey mi enemigo en ese momento pensé que tal vez no sería tan malo QUEEEE! En que estoy pensando me dije a mi misma por qué piensas en ese tonto.

Luego me metí a bañar y me fui a dormir, eran 1:23 y no podía dormir solo pensaba en la cita con Corey en aquel entonces me puse a pensar que no era tan feo que era un poco lindo con su pelo azul esos ojos azu… QUE RAYOS TE PASA BEFF! Deja de pensar en Corey poco después fui vencida por el sueño

(Fin del punto de vista de Carrie)

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

Cerca de los casilleros grojband conversaba

Entonces me dijo mantequilla dice Kon

Kon eso no tiene sentido dice laney

Pero fue gracioso

Si tú lo dices hermano dice kin

Tu qué dices Corey

¡Corey! Grita laney pero aun así no lo logro sacarlo del trance

Estaba observando a los NEWMANS más bien a una Newman Carrie

Están hermosa dijo Corey

¿Quién? Preguntaron kin, kon y laney

Que- reacciono cuando escucho a sus amigos decir ¿quién?- eh no nadie

Vamos Corey dinos dijeron sus amigos al unisonó

No nadie

Vamos estabas mirando a… dijo Kin sin terminar la frase

En ese momento sonó la chichara

Creo que debemos ir a clase dijo Corey y se fue muy sonrojado dejando a sus amigos solos

Kin tu sabes a quien estaba mirando Corey como tonto

Que no es obio dijo kin

No dijo laney por fa dinos

Pues a CARRIE

Que - dijeron kon y laney al unisonó

Si enserio que a caso no se dan cuenta de que Corey está enamorado de Carrie dijo kin

Pero como lo sabes el te lo dijo-dijo kon

Por favor chicos es demasiado obio el siempre nos ignora cuando pasan lo Newmans cerca de nosotros y siempre que ve Carrie se sonroja, mira ayer cuando ella quería hablar con el casi nos saca a patadas no lo recuerdan.

Tal vez tengas razón dijeron kon y laney

_**Mientras en clase de español**_

Corey no podía dejar de mirar a Carrie

Señor Riffin puede dejar de mirar a la señorita Beff y poner más atención a la clase por favor dijo la maestra

Haciendo que sus demás compañeros los observaran haciendo que se sonrojaran ambos peli azules al máximo.

Si tiene que algún asunto que arreglar con la señorita Beff por favor salgan

No-dijo Carrie

Por favor salgan de mi clase ahora

Ambos se retiraron al pasillo mientras se compañeros gritaban uhhh

Silencio grito la maestra

_**En el pasillo…**_

Qué diablos te pasa Riffin hiciste que no sacaran dijo Carrie

Lo siento dijo Corey

Y cambiando de tema que tanto me mirabas

Yo no te estaba mirando dijo Corey dijo poniéndose demasiado rojo

Así entonces por qué estas tan rojo dijo Carrie

Está bien si te estaba mirando

Así y porque

Es que creo que…

Crees que

Está bien creo que eres…LINDA dijo Corey sonrojándose

E-e-enserio dijo Carrie sonrojándose al máximo

Si dijo Corey

Gua dijo Carrie

Corey se acercaba mas al rostro de de Carrie hasta… que la maestra abrió la puerta ya quieren pasar oh se van a quedarse más fuera del salón

Si claro pasaremos al salón dijo Carrie mientras Corey la seguía sin hablar

Pronto sonó la chichara y todos salieron dejando a Corey y a Carrie solos en el salón

Oye Carrie dijo Corey deteniéndola del brazo

Que dijo Carrie poniéndose roja de nuevo

Solo quería disculparme por hacer que nos sacaran del salón

Bueno te perdono dijo Carrie dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Corey se sonrojara

Adiós Corey

Adiós Carrie

_**En la cafetería…**_

Carrie solo miraba a Corey

¡Carrie! Grito lenny

Que dijo Carrie en un suspiro

Que no oíste lo que dije

Claro que si

Creo que ya entiendo Carrie está enamorada dijo konnie

Que claro que no konnie que tonterías dices

Creo que konnie tiene razón dijo Kim

Claro que no dijo Carrie algo molesta

Pero tranquila dijo lenny

Y Carrie quien es el afortunado dijo kin

Nadie dijo Carrie enojadísima saben ya me voy

Uy creo que se enejo dijo konnie

Creo que yo sé porque dijo Kim

Todos lo sabemos Kim dijo lenny

Creo que se quien es su enamorado

¿Quién? Preguntaron sus amigos

COREY dijo Kim

Que dijeron sus amigos

Creo no es posible que se que Carrie se haya enamorado de un grojband

Solo piénsenlo estaba mirando a Corey hace un rato dice Kim

Creo que Kim tiene razón dijeron los amigos

_**Al terminar la escuela…**_

Corey iba en camino a la casa de Carrie para ir al cine

Abre mina

Hola Corey dijo mina

Hola mina vine por Carrie para ir al cine

Si adelante-dijo mina-¡Carrie! Corey está aquí

Voy contesto Carrie

Espera un segundo dijo mina a Corey

Carrie bajo las escaleras y dijo nos vamos

Claro dijo Corey tomándola de la mano

_**En el cine…**_

Cual película quieres ver Corey

No lo sé y tu

Y si vemos una de acción

Está bien

Entraron a la sala los 2 a ver la película

_**Punto de vista de Carrie**_

Gua no puede ser que este con Corey en el cine pensé que mi enemigo y yo nunca nos llevaríamos bien

Espera que esta asiendo me está abrazando vaya si que le debo de gustar pero solo hago esto para que grojband se desintegre y así convertirnos en la banda más famosa de peaceville y después del mundo

_**Punto de vista de Corey**_

Valla no ha quitado mi mano de su hombro de seguro…. __espera esta recargando su cabeza en mi pecho valla… esto me encanta su perfume de frutas su pelo azul me encanta todo de ella me gusta tanto

(Fin de punto del punto de vista de Corey)

En sé momento ambos voltean y se topan nariz con nariz

Creo que debemos de seguir viendo la película dijo Carrie toda sonrojada

Pero primero esto dijo Corey tomándola del mentón y dándole un beso en los labios ella también le devolvió el beso.

En ese mismo instante el resto de grojband iban entrando al igual que el resto de los newmans

COREY dijo grojband

CARRIE dijeron los newmans

Ambos voltearon todos rojos al ver a sus bandas

Q-q-que hacen aquí dijo Carrie toda nerviosa lo mismo dijo Corey a su banda

Y ustedes que hacen aquí dijeron kin y kon con una sonrisa picara en su rostro

Nosotros no estábamos haciendo nada dijo Corey

Los vimos besándose dijo lenny con una sonrisa

Claro que no -dijo Carrie- solo me estaba ayudando a sacarme una basura que tenía en el ojo

Claro pero acerco tanto a ti que parecía que se estaban besando dijo laney con sarcasmo

Claro dijo Corey

Sabes que es lo curioso Carrie dicen Kim y konnie

Que dice Carrie nerviosísima

Que ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y Corey te estaba abrazando dijo Kim

Claro que no dijeron ambos peli azules al unisonó

Bueno mejor los dejamos solos chicos dijo konnie haciendo que todos se retiraran a sus asientos detrás de Corey y Carrie para poder espiarlos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta

Vaya eso fue raro dijo Carrie toda sonrojada poniendo de nuevo su cabeza en el pecho de Corey

Demasiado diría yo dijo Corey abrazando Carrie

Aja dijeron todos sus amigos

Que contestaron ambos

Están en una cita dijo laney

Claro que no dijo Corey

Entonces porque estas abrazando a Carrie dijo lenny muy sonriente

Al oír eso Corey soltó la Carrie haciendo que la cabeza de Carrie cayera y se estampara con el borde del asiento

Carrie estas bien dijo Corey

Si solo fue un golpe pequeño gracias por preocuparte Corey

COREY, CARRIE desde cuando le dices Corey, y tú desde cuando le dices Carrie -dijo Kim- tú siempre le dices Riffin y tú le dices Beff

Le digo Corey desde que somos…-dijo Carrie sin terminar la frase ya que Konnie la interrumpió

Desde que son novios dijo Konnie sin dejar que Carrie terminara de hablar

No desde que somos amigos dijo Carrie

Así que solo amigos dijo kin algo dudoso

Saben que ya me arte de este interrogatorio me voy dijo Carrie enojada

Yo también ya me arte dijo Corey siguiendo a Carrie

Bien hecho chicos ahora se enfadaron con nosotros dijo lenny acusándolos con la mirada

Concuerdo contigo dijo laney

_**Mientras tanto con Corey y Carrie… **_

Estoy tan molesta con las chicas dijo Carrie

Yo también lo estoy con los chicos dijo Corey

Corey se sentó en una banca del parque después Carrie se sentó a lado de el

Como se atreven a interrogarnos así dijo Carrie enojadísima

No lo sé dijo Corey también enojado

Arruinaron todo dijo Carrie sin pensarlo

Espera como que arruinaron todo dijo Corey

Nada olvida lo que dije dijo Carrie

En ese instante comenzó a llover

Genial lo que faltaba dijo Carrie

Luego se oyó un trueno lo que hizo que Carrie gritara y saltara del susto

Espera te dan miedo los truenos dijo Corey

Claro que no-en ese instante se oyó otro trueno lo que hizo que Carrie abrazara a Corey

Tranquila solo son truenos dijo Corey

Tal vez tengas razón dijo que Carrie soltando a Corey

Tal vez esto ayude a calmarte en la tomo del mentón y la beso de nuevo en los labios en un beso suave y dulce ella también le respondió el beso y luego se separaron por falta de aire.

Creo que tenemos que irnos dijo Carrie

Está bien tal vez tengas razón cada vez está lloviendo mas dijo Corey

Entonces se marcharon…

_**Llegaron a casa de Carrie…**_

Bueno adiós Carrie dijo Corey

Espera dijo Carrie __tomándolo de brazo

Que contesto Corey con un suspiro

Carrie se acerco a Corey y le dio un beso en los labios de cómo un minuto

Bueno entonces adiós Corey dijo Carrie

Carrie me preguntaba si querías ir a un concierto de Styx el viernes a las 8:00pm

Si claro me encantaría

Adiós

Adiós te veo el viernes a las 8:00pm

Pero no se percataron de que alguien los estaba espiando esa persona era Trina

*aplausos* muy bien Carrie a cabás de engañar por completo a mi hermano dijo trina

Que ah sí-dijo Carrie-Trina sabes ya no me gustaría seguir con el contra tu hermano

Porque, oh claro te enamoraste de mi hermano dijo Trina

Que claro que no dijo Carrie

Bueno entonces porque lo besaste si no querías seguir con el plan

No lo sé solo sentí que debía hacerlo dijo Carrie

Sabes que estoy de acuerdo contigo pero ten en cuenta Carrie Beff te destruiré lo juro

Trina se marcho azotando la puerta

_**A la mañana siguiente en la escuela…**_

Hola Carrie dijeron sus amigos

Oh si hola dijo ella

Estas molestas todavía dijeron las gemelas

Claro que lo estoy como se les ocurre interrogarme así ayer respondió Carrie y se marcho demasiado molesta pero lenny la sostuvo de un brazo

Carrie sentimos haber arruinado tu cita

En primera no era una cita en segundo sabes que no me gusta que me interroguen así y mejor ya me voy porque tengo clase química

Carrie lo sentimos enserio Nos perdonas

Claro que si son mis mejores amigos bueno tengo irme adiós

Ok adiós Carrie

Adiós los veo en el almuerzo

_**En clase de química**__…_

Chicos vamos hacer un experimento en parejas así que escojan a su pareja

Muy bien quien no tiene pareja alcen la mano

Carrie y Corey alzaron la mano

Muy bien ustedes dos hagan parejas

Corey se fue a la mesa junto a Carrie mientras sus compañeros les gritaban uhhh y ambos se sonrojaron

Hola Carrie le dijo

Hola Corey le dijo

Oye ya perdonaste a los chicos dijo Carrie

Claro no puedo enojarme con ellos dijo Corey

Te comprendo yo tampoco puedo estar enojada con las chicas dijo Carrie

Claro quién se puede enojar con sus amigos dijo Corey

Tienes razón Oye cambiado de tema te digo un secreto

Que dijo Corey

Me encanta que seamos amigos Carrie

A mí también me encanta dijo Corey

Hey silencio ay atrás dijo la maestra un poco enojada mientras Corey se reía con Carrie

Mejor pongamos atención antes de que la maestra nos castigue dijo Corey

Está bien-dijo Carrie-pero primero-Carrie se acerco más a Corey y se quedo con él, nariz con nariz

Carrie vamos nos castigaran dijo Corey

Bueno pues es un riesgo que hay que correr dijo Carrie besando a Corey Hasta que la maestra los vio y grito-qué diablos están haciendo-en ese momento todo mundo dirigieron su atención Corey y Carrie que todavía se seguían besando todos sus compañeros se quedaron con los ojos como platos

Y la maestra les indico a Corey y Carrie que se dirigieran a la oficina del director para que recibieran su castigo.

_**En la oficina del director…**_

Qué diablos pasaba por su mente en ese momento para estarse besando en el salón de clases

Corey y Carrie se quedaron mudos hasta que Carrie le dijo solo estábamos jugando

No señorita Beff eso no es un juego ese comportamiento no está permitido en esta institución.

Lo sentimos dijo Corey

Bueno dado este caso tengo que llamar a sus padres

No gritaron Corey y Carrie al unisonó

Muy bien no los castigare ni llamare a sus padres

Enserio dijeron Corey y Carrie

Si pero…dijo el director sin terminar la frase

Pero que dijo Carrie

Pero cambiare sus horarios para que no coincidan sus clases

Nooo dijeron ambos

Bueno escogen la llamada a sus padres o el cambio de horario

El cambio de horario dijeron ambos

Está bien mañana les notificare sus nuevos horarios se pueden retirar dijo el director

_**En el pasillo…**_

Bueno supongo que ya no nos veremos dijo Carrie

Eso creo dijo Corey rascándose la nuca

Bueno adiós

Espera dijo Corey tomándola del brazo

Que dijo Carrie

Porque me besaste dijo Corey

No lo sé solo dijo Carrie

Como que no lo sabes Carrie dijo Corey

Enserio que no lo sé pero si quieres podemos volver a intentarlo dijo Carrie abrazándolo por el cuello

Que dijo Corey un poco nervioso

Tu sabes si quieres te puedo volver a besar

Corey trago saliva mientras Carrie se acercaba mas a él dándolo otro beso en los labios….cuando sonó la chichara haciendo que se separaran

Te veo luego dijo Carrie

Adiós dijo Corey en un suspiro

_**En la cafetería…**_

Corey gritaron los chicos

Hola chicos dijo Corey sentándose junto a kin

Y qué hay de nuevo Corey dijo laney

Nada y ustedes que cuentan

Seguro nada nuevo dijeron -kin y kon- y que tal las cosas con Carrie

Chicos dijo laney

Solo era curiosidad dijo kin

Vamos chicos van a empezar con eso de nuevo -dijo Corey- CARRIE Y YO SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS Y PUNTO

Pero con derechos susurro kin

Ahh ya estoy arto de esto adiós chicos los veo en la práctica dijo Corey y se marcho

Bien hecho kin dijo laney

Y ahora que hice dice kin

Sabes que Corey no le gusta hablar sobre ese tema y sínicamente le preguntas arg dijo laney con fastidio

Tal vez debamos tratar de ser amigos de los Newmans dijo kon

Tienes razón kon dijo kin

Suena genial -dijo laney-ay que hacerlo por Corey

Si vamos dijo kon

Se levantaron de su mesa y se dirigieron a los newmans

Hola newmans dijeron los gemelos

Y Carrie dijo Laney

Fue al baño dijo lenny

Genial si lo queríamos decirles que podíamos tratar de ser amigos dijo laney

Y como xq dijo lenny

Ya sabes ya que Corey y Carrie están juntos o eso creemos dijo kon

Podíamos tratar ser amigos dijo kin

Eso suena….GENIAL dijeron los newmans

Bueno eso era todo dijo laney

Esperen podíamos salir alguna vez dijo lenny

Si claro dijo laney

Podríamos ir a un picnic hoy a las 3:00pm que les parece dijeron las gemelas

Eso suena bien se lo diré a Corey dijo laney

Y yo sé diré a Carrie dijo lenny

Bueno nos vemos a las 3:00 dijo kon

Adiós respondieron los Newmans

Adiós respondió grojband

Valla eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé dijo laney

Tienes razón dijo kin

Llega Carrie en ese momento

Hola de que me perdí

De nada en realidad solo de que iremos a un picnic con Grojband

Valla suena bien dijo Carrie

Mientras con grojband

Chicos lamento haberme ido haci dijo Corey

No tienes xq disculparte -dijo laney- ah por cierto hoy iremos a un picnic con los newmans

Eso suena bien dijo Corey

Luego de un rato tocaron la chichara y se fueron a sus salones

_**En el picnic…**_

Bueno entonces con que quieren empezar dijo kon a su hermano

Bueno podíamos empezar a comer dijo Corey

Suena bien dijo laney y Carrie

Después de comer…

Ahora que asemos dijeron las gemelas

Podríamos jugar dijo kon

Así y que dijo konnie

Ahh…. Atrápame si puedes dijo kon quitándole a konnie su paliacate de la cabeza

Así ya verás dijo konnie corriendo hacia el

Kin hizo lo mismo quitándole las gafas Kim

Vaya que inmaduros dijo Carrie

Claro -dijo laney-bueno iré a caminar

Creo que yo también dijo lenny

Ambos se retiraron dejando a Carrie y Corey solos

Bueno que quieres hacer dijo Carrie

No lo sé y tu

Podrimos hablar dijo Carrie

Bueno que clase de amigos somos dijo Corey

Como que clase dijo Carrie

Ya sabes amigos o amigos con beneficios dijo Corey

Oh ya entendí dijo Carrie

Entonces respóndeme dijo Corey

Bueno pues…..somos amigos con beneficios

Enserio dijo Corey

Si claro…. pero podemos solo ser amigos y solo amigos

No así está bien dijo Corey

Bueno somos amigos con beneficios

Quieres ir a caminar

Claro dijo Carrie

Ambos se levantaron y fueron

Entonces qué opinas se lo decimos a los demás

Nooo dijo laney

Porque no si ya somos amigos dijo lenny

Si pero es mejor que todavía no se enteren de nuestra relación

Está bien dijo lenny dándole una beso en los labios a laney

MIENTRAS CON COREY Y CARRIE….

Ya me canse de caminar dijo Carrie

Yo también dijo Corey sentándose en una banca del parque

Oye dijo Carrie sentándose a la de el

Que dijo Corey

Tú crees que los chicos deban esterarse de qué clase de amigos somos

Si no quieres no deben de enterarse

De acuerdo dijo Carrie abrazando a Corey

De repente Corey tomo del mentón a Carrie besándola a lo que ella respondió devolviéndole el beso

De repente el camión de los helados sonó

Helados gritaron todos excepto Carrie y Corey que estaban en sus asuntos

Hey chicos dijo laney a kin y kon

Que respondieron ambos

Porque no van por Corey respondió laney

Está muy ocupado dijo kin con una sonrisa picara señalando la banca donde estaba sentado con Carrie

Oh será mejor no interrumpirlos dijo lenny riendo con todos

_**35 minutos después…**_

Lamento interrumpirlos pero creo que es mejor que nos vayamos ya está oscureciendo dijo lenny a Carrie y Corey (Que todavía se seguían besándose pero claro tomaban pausas para volver a recuperar el aliento)

Oh si ya es muy tarde lenny dijo Carrie toda sonrojada

Si es mejor que vayamos dijo Corey también sonrojado al ver que todos sus amigos lo estaban mirando

Se lo que nos vas a decir a Carrie se le volvió a meter una basura en el ojo y la estabas ayudando dijo kin con sarcasmo

Corey no respondió y solo se rasco la nuca con vergüenza

Está bien vámonos dijo Konnie

Claro dijo Corey

Hermano creo que deberías quitarte el lápiz labial de la boca le susurro kin

Al oír esto Corey rápidamente se limpio el lápiz labial Carrie de la boca

Y luego todos se marcharon a sus casas….

_**A la mañana siguiente en la escuela… **_

Muy bien chicos aquí están sus nuevos horarios dijo el director entregándoles unas hojas con sus nuevos horarios

Gracias dijo Corey

Muy bien señor Riffin así nos aseguraremos de que el comportamiento de ayer con la señorita Beff no se vuelva a repetir

Pero ella fue la que empezó dijo Corey

Y tú porque me seguiste el paso dijo Carrie

Basta ya como sea que allá sido dijo el director no me importa si tengan una relación pero por favor dentro de la escuela no

¡Que! Dijeron ambos al oír la palabra "_relación"_

Como ustedes dos no son…saben que olvídelo dijo el director retírense

Hasta luego dijo Carrie al director

_**En los pasillos…**_

Muy bien me toca física genial ahí están los chicos -dijo Corey- y a ti__

A mí me toca ingles que bien con las chicas dijo Carrie

Bueno adiós

No espera dijo Carrie tomándolo de un brazo un dándole un pequeño beso de 3seg-ahora si adiós

Pero ahora fue Corey quien la detuvo dándole un beso más largo como de 2min

Bueno entonces ya me voy dijo Corey

Bueno adiós

Ambos se retiraron a sus respectivos salones

_**Punto de vista de Carrie…**_

Entre a mi salón y vi a las chicas y a lenny sentados juntos luego entre y le dije a la maestra que el director me había cambiado el horario la maestra me dijo que me sentara en la silla que estaba junto a las chicas.

Hola Carrie me dijeron las chicas y lenny me pregunto que por qué me habían cambiado el horario

Yo obio no les iba a contar porque me habían cambiado el horario

Así que les dije que mis padres querían que me cambiaran el horario las chicas me creyeron al igual que lenny

_**Punto de vista de Corey…**_

Entre al salón vi a los chicos y me senté junto a ellos

Hola se sorprendieron al verme

Hola les conteste y me senté los chicos y laney me pregunto que por qué me habían cambiado el horario

Claro que no les iba a decir xq me habían cambiado el horario así que les dije que no sabía que había sido un cambio repentino

Todos me creyeron y la clase siguió con normalidad

(Fin de punto de vista de Corey)

_**A la hora del almuerzo…**_

Los newmans les dijeron a grojband que se sentaron juntos a la hora del almuerzo todos accedieron

Todos estaban sentados lenny y laney se mandas miraditas tiernas mientras todos estaban platicando

Así que Corey va a ir al concierto de Styx mañana los dos solos dijo Kim

Si dijo Carrie si quieren pueden venir dijo Carrie dirigiéndose a todos

Claro xq no dijeron todos

Buenos los vemos a las 8:00 mañana dijo Corey

Está bien nos vemos mañana a las 8:00

Bueno cambiando de tema que tal van ustedes dos dijo Kin

Que dijo Carrie escupiendo el agua que estaba bebiendo

Mientras Corey se sonrojaba al extremo

|Si ya saben les gusta salir juntos dijo kin

Oh no estamos saliendo dijo Corey

Entonces….dijo lenny sin completar la frase ya que Carrie lo interrumpió

Ya sé lo que van a decir entonces xq se estaban besando en el parque miren eso solo fue un error verdad Corey

Si claro como creen que yo iba andar con ella

Que estás diciendo que no soy muy bonita para ti

No eso no fue lo quería decir eres muy linda pero…

Entonces si andarías con ella respondió kin

No eso tampoco era lo que quería decir

Ah no dijo Carrie molesta

Lo que quise decir era que Carrie no es mi tipo

Bueno si tú lo dices dijo laney

Oigan y si vamos a los bolos hoy dijo Kim

Si claro hoy es noche de parejas dijo konnie

Pero nadie tiene pareja dijo kon

Pero podemos fingir que lo somos dijo konnie

Xq no dijo Kim

Y ustedes que opinan dijeron kin y kon dirigiéndose a lenny y a laney que estaban hablando de sus cosas apartados de grupo

Ah sí claro dijo laney sin saber de que hablaban

Entonces esta dicho nos vemos a las 5:00pm

Está bien todos dijeron al momento que se dirigían a sus salones.

_**Al terminar las clases….**_

La odio tanto dijo Trina caminando en su cuarto como se atreve a no seguir mi plan maldita Carrie. Oh pero claro esto no se va a quedar así Carrie Beff va lamentar el día en que nació lo juro, trina saca su celular y llama a mina

Mina llega

Muy bien trina para que me necesites dijo mina

Necesito que me ayudes a vengarme de tu hermana

No crees que estas llevando las cosas demasiado lejos

No xq tú crees que si

Mira trina sabes que yo soy tu amiga pero es que simplemente no puedo ayudarte a hacerle daño a mi hermana así que esta vez no te puedo ayudar

Escúchame mina dijo trina

No escúchame tu trina van demasiados años haciendo lo que tú quieres todo a tu modo varios insultos y degracion y esto ya es demasiado tal vez a ti te guste hacerle daño a tu familia pero a mí no y si sigues así te vas aquedar sola para siempre así que búscate otra persona que te aguante xq yo ya no dijo mina saliendo del cuarto de trina azotando la puerta

Pues bien lárgate yo puedo seguir con esto sola dijo trina gritando

_**Mientras en casa de Mina y Carrie….**_

Mina estas bien dijo Carrie desde la puerta

Si claro dijo mina

Puedo pasar dijo Carrie abriendo la puerta

Mina asintió

Qué te pasa dijo Carrie a mina

Nada dijo mina

Segura que nada pareces muy molesta

Vale está bien te lo contare dijo mina bueno ya llegue a casa de trina…

Después de un rato de escuchar a su hermana Carrie se sorprendió al ver que mina no la ayudaría en su plan

Vaya enserio no ayudaras a Trina

Segura jamás le podría ayudar a trina en un plan que implique hacerte sufrir dijo mina

Te quiero tanta mina dijo Carrie

Yo también dijo mina mientras abrazaba a su hermana

Cambiando de tema xq no seguiste a trina con su plan

Pues me di cuenta de que jugar con los sentimientos de las personas es malo

Segura que no fue por otra cosa dijo mina

Segura solo fue por eso dijo nerviosa Carrie

Mina la miro dudosa

Vale te lo contare bueno pues me di cuenta de que Corey es un chico muy lindo, tierno y comprensivo a sí que me empezó a gustar y creo que si le gusto de verdad más con lo que paso en el cine hace unos días

Que paso dijo mina muy curiosa

Pues él y yo…. nos besamos dijo Carrie muy contenta

Enserio si

Y después en el parque, al traerme a casa, en la escuela y ayer en el parque de nuevo por 35min

Espera en la escuela, los atraparon

Si fue en clase de química la maestra nos vio

Y por eso el cambio de horario dijo mina

Pues era eso o una llamada a mis padres

Y entonces también ayer en el parque por 35 min vaya eso si me sorprende

Si pero lo peor es que los chicos piensan que somos novios

Y cambiando de tema si te llegara a preguntar que si querías su novia que le dirías

Que si

Enserio

Si xq no

Pues pensé que eran enemigos mortales dijo mina

Eso era antes pero mejor me voy xq ya casi son las 5:00 dijo Carrie

Bueno después me cuentas como te fue dijo Mina

Claro oye no quieres venir dijo Carrie

No gracias dijo mina

Enserio dijo Carrie

Si muy segura dijo mina

Anda vamos dijo Carrie

Está bien pero a donde dijo mina

A los bolos hoy hay un descuento por parejas dijo Carrie

Pero no tengo pareja dijo mina

No importa y pago tu entrada dijo Carrie

Está bien dijo mina

_**En los bolos… **_

Hola chicos dijo Carrie y mina

Hola Carrie dijeron todos

Mina xq tú no estás con Trina dijo Corey

No quiero hablar de eso dijo mina

Xq está así tu hermana dijo Corey susurrándole a Carrie

Luego te digo respondió ella

Está bien pero hay que entrar dijo konnie, en eso apareció Nick Mallory

Hola que tal chicos adonde van dijo Nick

Hola Nick nos dirigimos a los bolos quieres venir dijo Carrie

A Nick le agrada eso adelante vamos

Todos entraron a los bolos…

Mina estaba junto a Carrie sentada

Oye mina xq no vas hablar con Nick

No lo se

Vamos

Está bien pero primero quiero que vayas con Corey y le des un beso enfrente de todos

Estás loca

Si no lo haces no voy a hablar con Nick

Está bien pero tiene que ser enfrente de todos

Si

No puede ser en otro lugar

No

Está bien aquí voy Carrie se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a Corey y le dio un beso corto como de 10seg después todos se quedaron con ojos de plato al ver esa escena

Y eso xq fue dijo Corey

Nada más que acaso no te gusto

Si pero xq me lo diste en publico

Nada más ya te dije dijo Carrie volviendo a su lugar te toca hermana dijo Carrie

Que pensé que no lo harías

Soy casi capaz de todo y tú lo sabes

Tienes razón voy a hablar con Nick dijo mina

50 minutos después….

De que hablaron dijo Carrie emocionada

De cosas normales escuela maestros y…

Que mas…

Y me invito a salir

Eso es genial dijo Carrie y cuándo y adonde

Mañana me invito a ver el concierto de los Styx

O genial yo iré con los chicos podemos ir juntas

Hey ahí viene Corey dijo Mina bueno mejor me voy es mi turno de tirar y no quiero hacer mal trió

No espera dijo Carrie nerviosa pero su hermana no la escucho y se alejo

Oye Carrie dijo Corey

Si respondió ella

Quiero hablar contigo

Carrie casi se desmaya cuando dijo las palabras de quiero "hablar contigo" sabía que no eran novios pero eso sonaba mal-

Está bien de qué quieres hablar

Bueno ya no puedo seguir así

Como que así dijo Carrie

Tú sabes de nuestra amistad

Que acaso quieres romperla respondió Carrie algo triste

Si dijo Corey

Estaba seguro Carrie casi lloraba

Quiero romperla xq no quiero ser solo tu amigo quiero ser algo mas

Como que algo mas dijo Carrie

Ya sabes ser tu novio en ese momento Carrie se puso feliz y después Corey le hizo la pregunta a Carrie ¿Carrie Beff quieres ser mi novia?

No lo sé dijo Carrie

Que dijo Corey

Solo bromeo claro que si quiero ser tu novia Corey Riffin

Me haces tan feliz Carrie Beff dijo Corey abrazando a su nueva novia

Todos vieron la escena que casi lloran excepto Nick que seguía con su cara de siempre

Así que xq están felices preguntaron sus bandas

Bueno dijo Carrie Corey y yo somos….NOVIOS

Whoa dijeron todos al unisonó

Bueno creo que lenny y yo tenemos algo que decirles dijo Laney

Bueno dinos que es Lens dijo Carrie

Que laney y yo somos….

Novios ya lo sabíamos dijo Corey como si nada

Enserio dijo laney y desde cuando lo saben

Básicamente desde que empezaron la relación dijo Carrie

Que dijeron los dos pelirrojos pero como

Lanes lo sabemos xq un día yo estaba en el parque insultando Carrie y lo terrible que era su banda pero eso fue antes entonces los vimos sentados en una banca nos acercamos y oí a lenny preguntarte que si querías ser su novia y tu le respondiste que si

Y además no son muy buenos actores Lens dijo Carrie

Oh rayos así que todos ya lo sabían dijo lenny mirando a todos

Todos asintieron

Vaya no sabemos ser muy discretos dijo laney a lenny

Tienes razón Lanes dijo Corey

Si no saben ser muy discretos dijo Carrie

Y ustedes tampoco son discretos dijo lenny a Carrie y Corey

Si creo que tienes razón Lens dijo Carrie

Si eso creo dijo Corey riendo

Bueno creo que ya se hizo tarde dijo konnie a todos

Espera donde esta kin dijo kon

Oye tampoco esta Kim dijo konnie

Creo que tampoco son muy discretos dijo laney señalando a Kim y Kin que estaban como Carrie y Corey en el picnic.

Vámonos grito kon a su hermano

Kin se dio cuenta que los estaban observando y se puso SuperIperMega rojo también Kim se percato de eso y se puso igual que

Kin.

Si vámonos dijo Kim tratando de actuar natural

Todos se marcharon…

_**A la mañana siguiente en la escuela…**_

Hola bebe le dijo Carrie a Corey dándole un beso en la mejilla

Hola mi princesa le respondió Corey dándole un beso en los labios (apenas un rozón)

Oye te voy a extrañar mucho durante clases

Yo también pero nos podemos ver en el almuerzo

Pero falta mucho todavía dijo Carrie

Bueno a tu tercera clase sales "al baño" y nos vemos en los bebederos dijo Corey

Bueno ya tocaron nos vemos a la tercera hora

_**Punto de vista de Carrie **_

Estaba ansiosa por que ya tocaran para la tercera hora pero todavía faltaban 10min quería ver a Corey todavía no podía creer como termine enamorada de mi ex enemigo no lo sé pero lo amo tanto de repente tocaron para la clase siguiente enseguida entro el profesor de matemáticas.

Yo le pedí permiso para al profesor para ir al baño el me dio permiso y salí disparada ahí estaba el en los beberos

_**Punto de vista de Corey**_

Ahí estaba ella venia hacia mi tan linda como siempre

Hola bebe me dijo

Hola princesa le dije te extrañe mucho

Yo también me dijo ella Bueno que quieres hacer

Podríamos hablar le dije

Suena bien pero mejor vamos… ella me tomo de la camisa y comenzó a besarme me encanta que me bese sus labios eran tan suaves tan cálidos y dulces

_**Punto de vista de Trina**_

Iba caminando en el pasillo pensando como odio a esa Carrie como se atreve a rechazar mi plan en ese momento sonó mi teléfono Nick a publicado algo lo abrí y vi que decía que mi hermano y Carrie son pareja ¡Queeee! Básicamente grite Nick va a tener una cita con mina ahora si había gritado demasiado como para romper los vidrios de las ventanas pero eso no importa mucho ahora tengo que arruinar la relación de mi hermanito de repente los vi a los dos ahí los dos en los bebederos se estaban besando vaya no puede ser que mi hermano tenga una relación primero que yo eso me enfureció pero ya veremos cuánto dura esto me acerque a ellos hola Carrie que hacen les dije

Que es obio me contesto Corey

Ups lo siento oye Carrie que la dijiste a Corey

Que me contesto ella

Sobre el plan

Trina ya te había dicho que no seguiría con eso me dijo

Espera cual plan dijo Corey

Nada olvídalo bebe le dijo ella

Está bien mi princesa dijo el

Ya basta de apodos y cursilerías Carrie creo que deberías decirle

No ella me dijo

Bueno mejor me voy sigan con lo que estaban haciendo

_**Punto de vista de Corey**_

Vi como trina se alejaba dejándonos solos de nuevo

Oye Carrie le dije serio que era lo de el tal plan

Nada importante sabes olvídalo

Bueno pero mejor ya vámonos a clases antes de que nos regañen

Unos 5minutitos si bebe me dijo ella

Está bien le dijo solo xq no podía resistirme a su mirada de cachorrito

Bueno en que estábamos antes de que llegara la odiosa de tu hermana así ya lo recordé me dijo ella besándome de nuevo

Y yo le respondí el beso después me separa de Carrie

Que pasa

Dime que es ese tal plan

Olvídalo es solo un tonto plan

Bueno le dije

_**Punto de vista de Carrie**_

Espero que esa tonta de Trina no le diga del antiguo plan a Corey pensé mientras seguía besando a Corey

Pasa algo me pregunto Corey

No nada oh creo que debemos de volver a clases le dije

Bueno pero antes dame un beso si me dijo el

Está bien pero chiquito le dije

Bueno me dijo el

Le di un beso y me fui de nuevo a mi salón

(Fin del punto de vista de Carrie)

_**En el almuerzo…**_

Hola chicos dijo Carrie sentándose a lado de Corey

Hola bebe dijo Corey dándole un beso en los labios (apenas de un 1seg)

Basta es demasiado amor dijo Kon sacando la lengua como demostrando asco

Tranquilo ya verás que cuando te enamores estarás así dijo Corey

Enamorarme yo jajaja ni de chiste dijo Kon|

Todos alguna vez se tienen que enamorar dijo Carrie

Pues yo no lo creo dijo Konnie

Vamos chicos solo míranos quien iba a creer que lenny se enamorara de laney, Kim se enamorara de Kin y que yo me enamorara de este tonto dijo Carrie

Oye estoy aquí dijo Corey

Tranquilo mi lindo tontito quien es mi tontito dijo Carrie

Yo dijo Corey sonrojándose al ver que sus amigos lo observaban

Ok si ya acabaron de estar de melosos creo que podemos seguir hablando dijo laney

Tranquila bebe le dijo Lenny

Está bien chiquito dijo Laney

Bueno podemos seguir hablando "bebe" dijo kon riendo

No me vuelvas a decir así solo Lenny y nada más que él me puede decir así dijo Laney con los ojos con llamas

Kon asintió con un poco de miedo al ver Laney así

Y lo mismo va para vosotros

Todos asintieron con miedo

Tranquila dijo lenny calmando a laney

Bueno que estábamos dijo Konnie

En que ni tú ni yo sé enamoraría jamás dijo kon

Oh si bueno en mi opinión yo jamás de los jamases me enamorare dijo konnie

Oh vaya chicos vosotros harían buena pareja dijo Kim a su hermana

Ambos bateristas se sonrojaron al oír que harían buena pareja

Ni de chiste me atrevería a andar con el dijo Konnie

Y yo tampoco andaría con ella dijo kon

Bueno pero mejor vamos a clase que se nos hace tarde dijo kin

Tienes razón te veo luego corazón dijo Kim a Kin

Adiós bomboncito dijo kin a Kim

Hasta luego bebe dijo Lenny a Laney

Adiós chiquito dijo laney a lenny

Adiós mi princesa dijo Corey a Carrie

Adiós mi tontito bebe te voy extrañar dijo Carrie a Corey

Pero yo más

No yo más….

Kon y Konnie ya estaban artos de que sus amigos siempre andarán de cursis con sus apodos ridículos y peor la parte era que siempre se andaban abrazando o besándose y los mas cursis eran COREY Y CARRIE después les seguían LENNY Y LANEY y hasta el último KIN Y KIM

Estoy harta de estas cursilerías dijo konnie

Yo también dijo Kon

Sabes si algún día me enamoro jamás voy a ser tan cursi dijo konnie

Con cuerdo contigo dijo kon

Y después se alejaron para ir a sus clases

_**En casa de los Riffin después de clase….**_

Corey estaba solo afinando su guitarra en su garaje cuando trina entro

Hola perdedor dijo Trina

Que quieres aquí trina dijo Corey

Vaya así que tu novia no está aquí

No tuvo que ir a ayudar a su mama con unas cosas

Y ya te dijo

Que tenía algo que decirme

No se pero ya te conto del antiguo plan

Que plan

Pues el de engañarte y parecer que es tu novia cuando no le importas dijo Trina

Que

Enserió no te mencionó mi plan vaya yo que tu analizaría mi noviazgo

Corey se quedo en shock al oír lo que salía de la boca de hermana

Bueno tengo que irme oh mira quien viene aquí Carrie tu "novia"

Hola trina esta tu hermano dijo Carrie

Ese perdedor esta en el sofá

Gracias eso creo dijo Carrie

Hola mi bebe dijo Carrie acercándose a él para darle un beso

Pero el voltio la cabeza haciendo que lo besara en la mejilla

Pasa algo dijo Carrie

Xq no me dijiste del antiguo plan de trina

Que

Si ella me dijo todo el plan, es verdad de no te importo

Claro que me importas sabes que te quiero

Ahora no se si creerte o creerle a trina

Sabes te diré todo sobre el plan bueno todo empezó hace 5 días iba llegando a tu casa cuando….después de 30min Carrie acabo el relato

Eso era el plan hacerme sufrir para que no siguiera con grojband

Que acaso no me escuchaste después termine renunciando a ese dichoso plan xq me di cuenta que en realidad me gustabas

En realidad no te creo es lo mejor que te terminemos

Qué pero

Por mucho que me duela creo que tenemos que terminar

Pero que-se tranquilizo Carrie-bueno si así lo quieres no puedo oponerme a tu decisión dijo Carrie con lagrimas en los ojos

Pero antes ten Corey le entrego el boleto del concierto mientras él se quedaba con el otro

Bueno creo que eso es todo Riffin pero ten en cuenta que de verdad te amo dijo Carrie

Hasta luego Beff dijo Corey a punto de llorar-no me vuelvas a buscar

_**Punto de vista de Corey…**_

Xq me hizo esto pensé mientras estaba en mi cuarto yo de verdad la amaba todavía recuerdo el día en que la conocí fue exactamente hace 10 años…

_**10 años atrás (flashback) **_

Era un día soleado en Peaceville mina había llevado a su hermana menor a casa de Trina ya que nadie la podía cuidar

(N/A: aquí Corey y Carrie tiene 5 años y medio, trina y mina 8 años Corey lleva una pantalón negro y una camisa de color azul marino de manga corta y abajo una camisa blanca con tenis de color negro con azul y su gorra Carrie lleva un vestido negro con un moño es la cintura de color morado claro y nos zapatos abiertos de color negro y su gorra Mina tiene un vestido de color aqua y unos zapatos del mismo color y trina con lo mismo solo que color rosa y una coleta de caballo)

Mina no se había percatado de eso pero trina tenía razón eran exactamente iguales a excepción de que Carrie llevaba falda, tenía el pelo más largo y sus pestañas eran más largas

Bueno Corey te quedas aquí con Carrie jugando oh sino ya verás dijo trina amenazando a Corey con su mirada ven mina vamos a mi habitación a idear un plan para que Nick Mallory se enamore de mi dijo trina con corazones en los ojos

Está bien dijo Mina siguiendo a trina

Tu hermana me asusta dijo Carrie sentándose en el suelo

Si da mucho miedo

Carrie había sacado su guitarra acústica de un estuche que tenía en la espalda

Vaya tocas guitarra acústica eso es genial dijo Corey

Si apenas estoy aprendiendo xq cuando sea mayor quiero tener mi propia banda

Yo también quisiera tener una banda cuando sea mayor

Y tu tocas algún instrumento dijo Carrie

Si toco también guitarra acústica dijo Corey corriendo a su habitación por su guitarra

Vaya cuanto sabes dijo Carrie

Pues hasta ahorita solo se tocar una canción

Puedo oír que tal la tocas dijo Carrie

Claro Corey empezó a tocar

Vaya yo también me se solo una canción dijo Carrie

Puedo oírla dijo Corey

Por su puesto dijo Carrie y empezó a tocar después de 3min cabo de tocar

Oye tengo una idea

Cual dijo Carrie entusiasmada

Bueno tú me puedes enseñar como tocar esa canción y yo te enseño como se toca mi canción

Buena idea dijo Carrie

Carrie aprendió rápido la canción que Corey le había enseñado, al igual que Corey había aprendido la canción que Carrie le enseño

Bueno que te parece si nos aprendemos una canción juntos y luego la tocamos dijo Corey

Suena genial bueno empezamos dijo Carrie

Buscaron la canción y se la aprendieron sin dificultad que te parece si empezamos a tocarla dijo Carrie, espera dijo Corey mientras traía unos amplificadores para que se ollera mas el ruido en ese instante entran los chicos que también tienen 5 años ½(n/a: me da flogera escribir como están vestidos asi que imagínenselo)

Hola chicos

Hola Corey

Después los 3 se quedaron perplejos al ver Carrie

Quien es ella dijo Laney enojada xq estaba muy cerca de Corey (N/A: si así es esta parte Laney estaba enamorada de Corey al igual que Lenny de Carrie)

Acaso es tu hermana gemela perdida dijo kon

No ella es hermana de mina y mi nueva amiga dijo Corey poniendo su brazo alrededor de Carrie como abrazándola haciendo que laney se pusiera celosa

Oh bueno dijo kin

Esperen tú te pareces mucho a….dijo Carrie sin terminar la oración ya que kin la interrumpió

A kon si ya lo sé dijo kin

No a él no, te pareces a mi amiga Kim, tu dijo señalando a kon te pareces a konnie y tu dijo señalando a laney te pareces a mi mejor amigo lenny

Espera hablas enserio dijo Corey

Es verdad dijo Carrie oye por cierto les llame antes de venir aquí deben de estar a punto de llegar no te importa

No además veamos si dices la verdad dijo Corey

En ese instante llegaron Lenny, konnie y Kim hola Carrie dijeron ellos

Hola chicas respondió Carrie

Después Lenny, konnie y Kim se quedaron perplejos al ver a Corey

Quien es el dijo Lenny furioso al ver a Corey tan cerca de Carrie

Es tu gemelo perdido dijo konnie

No es hermano de trina y mi nuevo amigo dijo Carrie dándole un abrazo haciendo que laney y lenny se pongan rojos de lo celosos que estaban

Después Lenny, konnie y Kim voltearon y vieron a sus dobles de género haciendo que saltaran de la sorpresa

Corey se quedo con la boca abierta al ver que Carrie no mentía

Te lo dije le susurro Carrie a Corey pero ven deja que te los presente dijo Carrie jalando a Corey de la mano muy emocionada

Bueno ella es Kim kagami y ella es Konnie kagami hermana "gemela" de Kim y por ultimo él es mi mejor amigo Lenny Nepp

Vaya tu amiga es demasiado seria dijo Corey a Carrie

Soy un chico dijo lenny

Enserio dijo Corey

Si Lenny es un chico dijo Carrie

Bueno es mi turno de presentarte a mis amigos dijo Corey muy emocionado jalando a Carrie del brazo bueno el es Kin kujura y el es Kon kujura hermano "gemelo" de Kin y por ultimo ella es mi mejor amiga Laney Penn

Vaya tu amigo se ve muy rudo dijo Carrie

Soy una chica dijo laney

Enserio

Si

Laney es una chica Carrie dijo Corey

Lo siento

Bueno chicas ellos son los amigos de Corey el es Kin kujura y el es Kon kujura hermano "gemelo" de Kin y por ultimo Laney Penn

Bueno chicos ellas son las amigas de Carrie ella Kim kagami y ella es Konnie kagami hermana "gemela" de Kim y por ultimo Lenny Nepp

Hola se saludaron todos y desde ese entonces se hicieron amigos pero después de algún tiempo todo cambio

_**Fin de flashback **_

Vaya no puede ser que desde que nos conocimos nos caímos muy bien pero aun así no puedo creer que me allá hecho eso a decir verdad no entiendo porque nos convertimos en amigos aquel día pero lo que en realidad no recuerdo es como nos convertimos en enemigos…

_**Punto de vista de Carrie**_

No puedo creer que no desconfié de mi recuerdo que desde que nos conocimos el confió en mí sus más íntimos secretos pero a decir verdad no podía creer que por algo tan tonto ósea el plan de trina nos convirtiera en enemigos de nuevo todavía recuerdo la discusión que hizo que nos convirtiera en enemigos desde el principio todo sucedió hace 4 años

_**4 años atrás flashback…**_

_**(LLEVAN LO MISMO QUE EL PROGRAMA)**_

Newmans

Grojband

Newmans

Grojband

NEWMANS y punto dijo Carrie

GROJBAND es mejor dijo Corey

Bueno el nombre será grojband pero yo seré la vocalista

Claro que no y seré el vocalista

Bueno entonces la banda se llamara newmans

No

Entonces haz lo que quieras xq yo y las chicas formaremos nuestra banda

Está bien yo hare lo mismo con los chicos

COREY JARON RIFFIN te has convertido en mi peor enemigo

TU IGUAL CARRIE BEFF

Los chicos estaban hablando cuando entraron Carrie y Corey

Muy bien Kim Konnie y Lenny vámonos ellos asintieron y se marcharon laney puso cara muy triste al ver a su mejor amigo marcharse

Corey que paso pregunto laney

Ahora ellos son nuestros enemigos mortales no les hablen no los miren ni siquiera piensen en ellos los NEWMANS SON NUESTROS ENEMIGOS

Espera los newmans dijo laney

Si así se llama su nueva banda, bueno entendieron todos lo que dije

Todos asintieron a la pregunta de Corey

_**Mientras con los Newmans…**_

Carrie que paso pregunto lenny

Ahora ellos son nuestros enemigos mortales no les hablen no los miren ni siquiera piensen en ellos los GROJBAND SON NUESTROS ENEMIGOS Espera los grojband dijo lenny

Si así se llama su nueva banda, bueno entendieron todos lo que dije

Todos asintieron a la pregunta de Carrie

_**Fin del flashback….**_

Vaya de amigos del alma pasamos a enemigos de enemigos a amigos de amigos a novios de novios a enemigos de nuevo vaya esto parece un juego después me quede viendo el boleto que Corey me dio no lo iba a desperdiciar así que decidí ir sin él o con el aparte me encantaba STYX me pare de mi cama deje de lloriquear y me di una ducha

Después recibí un mensaje era mi amigo Max vaya vino a la ciudad dice en 5min llega a casa de su mama y dice que si quiero ir al concierto de hoy gua cuanto tiempo sin verlo

Claro me encantaría le conteste

Bueno voy en 10min bye

Me vestí como siempre

Cuando escuche el timbre de la puerta vi a Max hola Max le dije

Hola Carrie como haz estado me dijo

Bien le conteste bueno qué opinas si nos vamos

Claro el me dijo y nos retiramos

_**Punto de vista de Corey…**_

Vi como Carrie se alejaba con un sujeto eso me hizo estallar de celos por dentro

Corey estas bien me dijo laney

Si claro dije bajando la mirada

Y donde esta Carrie me pregunto kon

No lo se le respondí

Como que no lo sabes tú y ella siempre son inseparables me dijo kon

Que paso hermano me dijo kin

Nada le dije

Vamos Corey puedes confiar en nosotros me dijo laney

Vale rompí con ella

Pero xq me dijo laney

Pues ella y trina hicieron un plan donde ella tenía fingir que le gustaba luego cuando yo le preguntase si quería ser mi novia ella me diría que no para así no pudiera seguir con la banda x la tristeza

Esa maldita ya verá…. pero espera le tenías que preguntar si quería ser tu novia y te diría que no pero ella te dijo que si me dijo laney

Ese es el punto pero después me dijo que se había arrepentido de seguir con el plan xq en realidad le gustaba

Pero xq rompiste con ella si realmente le gustabas

No lo sé creí que me mentía

Tú crees que si Carrie te hubiera mentido se hubiera ido así no mas xq si decir ni pio me dijo laney tú conoces como es Carrie si te hubiera mentido primero haría un drama total

Tienes razón cuando esta herida sentimentalmente solo se marcha le dije

Bueno xq no vas arreglar las cosas me dijo laney

No puedo ella se fue al concierto con otro

Pero puede ser solo su amigo dijo kin

Tienes razón

Corrí lo más rápido que para alcanzar a Carrie y a su amigo

Entre al concierto y la busque…

Fin del punto de Corey

_**En el concierto con Max y Carrie….**_

Vamos a buscar un buen lugar para ver el concierto dijo Max

Vamos dijo Carrie

Mira vamos a la cima de esa montaña dijo Max

Vale vamos dijo Carrie

Carrie tenía la cabeza baja

Pasa algo dijo Max

No dijo Carrie

Cuando Max la abrazo ella recordó el calor de Corey y lo que sentía al abrazar a Corey sus besos y lo suaves que eran sus labios después vio que Max iba a besarla

No Max espera por favor nosotros solo somos amigos

Pero pensé que te gustaba dijo Max

Eso fue antes además eres 2 años más grande que yo además yo amo….sabes que olvidado

Vamos dime no le diré nadie

Bueno se llama Corey….después de un rato Carrie término su relato

Vaya así que por eso estas

Si ah

Bueno cuentas con todo mi apoyo dijo Max

Gracias de pronto una voz familiar hizo que Carrie volteara

Corey que haces aquí

Solo quería pedirte perdón dijo Corey

Que creo que es demasiado tarde no crees dijo Carrie dándole la espalda a Corey

Bueno creo que hago mal tercio aquí no creen dijo Max marchándose dejando a los peli azules solos

Sabes me porte como un idiota dijo Corey pero de verdad quiero que me perdones dijo tomándola del hombro haciendo que volteara así el

No lo sé Corey eh pasado esto por lo menos 4 veces con otros y creo que es demasiado

Pero de verdad lo siento

Lo sé y te perdono pero creo que debemos ser amigos y solo amigos

Pero dijo Corey sin creer lo que había dicho su ex novia

Nada de peros sabes que te quiero pero no quiero me lastimes de nuevo

Lo siento mucho Carrie dijo Corey

Corey te puedo hacer una pregunta antes de que terminemos oficialmente

Claro que pregunta es dijo Corey

Desde cuando te empecé a gustar

Básicamente desde que tenía 9 años

Vaya

Yo te puedo hacer una pregunta también

Dime cual dijo Carrie

Desde cuando me querías más como pareja

Desde los 10 años

También responde esto dijo Corey xq si te gustaba a esa edad no me lo dijiste

Xq sentía miedo de que tu no sintieras lo mismo que yo

Y dime xq salías con otro tipos cuando éramos enemigos Dijo Corey

Xq no podía soportar que no estuvieras a mí lado durante esos horribles 4 años que fuimos enemigos dijo Carrie pero ahora me toca preguntar a mi

Vamos dime dijo Corey

Xq si te gustaba tanto salías con varias chicas cuando éramos enemigos

Por que soportaba que mi mejor amiga no estuviese conmigo así que trate de buscar un remplazo pero ninguna te llegaba a los talones

Pero xq a mí y no a Laney ella te conoce desde más tiempo dijo Carrie

Te escogí a ti xq de algún modo eras especial para mi

¿Xq te gusto tanto? Es decir mírame soy agresiva mal educada y siempre pongo en riesgo la vida de mis amigos

Me gustas xq compartes los mismos sueños que yo xq para mí no existe un chica más hermosa que tu xq eres lo que siempre había esperado en mi vida xq eres tan comprensiva xq eres tan compulsiva como yo xq tienes cualidades que otras no tienen xq aunque siendo popular y hermosa y solo con un chasquido de dedos puedes tener a cualquier chico a tus pies pero te fijaste en mi

Y eso que tú también eres lindo y popular y puedes conseguir a cualquier chica solo con decirlo

Pero te escogí a ti Carrie

Una pregunta más me quieres dijo Carrie

_**Con Max…**_

Oh lo siento dijo Max xq que tropezó con una chica de cabello rosa que estaba llorando

No importa dijo la chica

Oye xq lloras dijo Max

X nada le dijo la chica

Entonces dime dijo Max

Bueno pero puedo saber tu nombre

Mi nombre es Max Escobar y cuál es tu nombre

Me llamo Trina Riffin

Espera eres hermana de Corey Riffin

Si xq lo conoces

Digamos que así dijo Max bueno me ibas a decir xq lloras

Vale todo empezó hace unos minutos

_**Unos minutos atrás **_

Hola Nick dijo Trina

Hola Trina Riffin que te trae x aquí

Bueno viene haber el concierto contesto Trina y x que etas tan solo

Nick no está con Mina Beff en eso llega mina con unos refrescos

Estas saliendo con Mina

Así es Nick está saliendo con Mina

Tu qué haces aquí ya hiciste demasiado daño dijo Mina

Nick no entiende como que ya hizo mucho daño

Pues ella destruyo a relación de mi hermano y su hermano solo xq odio a su banda

Que a Nick no le agradan las personas que destruyen relaciones más si son sus hermanos hacia que a Nick no le agrada Trina Riffin hasta luego

Y se alejaron sin mirar atrás.

_**Presente….**_

Así que tu destruiste la relación de Corey y Carrie solo xq odias a su banda

Si pero espera como sabes que la chica se llamaba Carrie

Xq que es mi amiga

Genial otro que me odio dijo trina alejándose

No te vayas yo no te odio

Que dijo trina

Sé que lo que lo que cometiste estuvo mal pero todo se puede solucionar una disculpa y explicando todo

Tal vez tengas razón iré ahora a buscar a los chicos

No espera mejor vamos a comer un helado y me cuentas más sobre ti

Bueno dijo trina algo sonrojada

_**Mientras con Corey y Carrie**_

Corey respóndeme me quieres dijo Carrie

No….YO TE AMO CARRIE BEFF TE AMO CON LOCURA TANTO QUE POR TI LA VIDA DABA

Enserio dijo Carrie

Si Carrie te amo pero una pregunta más tu me…dijo Corey sin completar la frase ya que Carrie lo beso

Y tú qué crees dijo Carrie cortando el beso

Eso significa que somos pareja todavía dijo Corey

Umm pues claro dijo Carrie – después Corey la cargo como si fuera su esposa- espera que haces

Ahora eres mía y no dejare que te alejes de mí nunca

Corey no seas tan cursi dijo Carrie

Entonces qué quieres que diga

Bueno pero entonces tú eres mío y de nadie más no quiero que ninguna P**A se te acerque dijo Carrie dándole un beso mientras Corey le la bajaba con cuidado

Te amo dijo Corey

Yo también te amo

Bueno quieres oír el concierto dijo Corey

Tengo una idea mejor dijo besándolo de nuevo

Bueno pero solo un rato de besos y después oímos el concierto

Bueno

_**Mientras con los chicos**_

Te dije que seguirían dijo laney me debes 100 dólares le dijo a lenny

Pero me los dio mi abuela

Lo siento mi amor apuestas son apuestas

Bueno pero me invitas un helado luego le dijo lenny

Tengo algo mejor dijo dándole un beso

Prefiero un helado

Enserio

Es que no almorcé nada

Bueno dijo laney rodando los ojos

Chicos luego discutimos lo de los helados que acaso no están felices por lo de nuestros líderes dijo Kim

Claro dijeron todos

Hola dijeron los dos peli azules que estaban atrás de sus amigos

Hola dijeron todos nerviosos

Oye Lanes oí que ganaste 100 dólares

Yo claro que no

Bueno no importa xq Lens me debe 20 dólares y como se que su abuela le mando dinero así que págame Lens dijo Carrie

Yo cuando dije que tenía dinero dijo Lenny

Bueno hoy publicaste _oh si mi abuela me mando 100 dólares la amo 3 _ dijo Carrie mostrándole el celular a Lenny

Rayos dijo lenny

Y al parecer también posteaste una foto con el dinero dijo Corey viendo el celular de Carrie

Oh no dijo Lenny golpeándose la cabeza con un poste por desesperación

Jajajajaja empezaron a reír los dos peli azules

Si tan solo pudieran ver sus caras dijo Corey

Buena ese chico dijo Konnie después se quedo congelada al ver a Trina

Que quieres trina dijo Corey

Solo quería disculparme por lo que hice dijo con sinceridad

Enserio gritaron todos

De verdad Max me hizo ver que lo que hice estuvo muy mal

Espera quien es Max

Es un amigo mío dijo Carrie luego te cuento mas

Bueno me perdonan dijo Trina

Claro dijo Carrie

Pero Carrie no ves lo que nos hizo y la perdonas dijo Corey

Si tubo la sinceridad para perdonarse es que habla enserio alguna vez te ha pedido disculpas

Tal vez tengas razón te perdono hermanita dijo Corey abrazando a su hermana

Carrie hizo lo mismo

Y Kon grito abrazo grupal y todos abrazaron a Trina

_**Bueno creo que eso fue todo gracias a todos…..dijo Corey sin terminar la frase ya que Carrie lo empujo**_

_**Gracias a todos por venir dijo Carrie cerrando la cortina de garaje **_

_**Jajajajaja XD **_


End file.
